The Spider and the Cat
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Read and find out. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Publishing Room:**

Oi! Where's my food?_!_

Neko: What the hell am I? You're servent?

...Maybe?

Neko: ...*grabs a pan and smacks me*

*BANG* *THUD*

Neko: ...damn it. Guess I'm writing this one. Review or else.

* * *

**Summary**: Kyo, the neko hanyou. She's afraid of almost everything except for Naraku and his incarnations. She doesn't know why and neither does he. She fights and defends for the ones she feels towards. He makes her his servant, but soon finds that he can not let her go. Is he feeling the thing called love? Does she love him back?

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Chance or Destiny?_**

I stared at the river in front of me, my silver blue tail swishing behind me. My silver blue medium cat ears laid back. I was crouched down, staring, waiting. I saw a silvery thing dart through the water and I pounced, landing in the stream and captured my pray. My crimson eyes twinkled with happiness. I have succeeded in capturing a fish! I heard a rustle and my ears perked up, twitching. My nose twitched at the scent. It smelled of death yet it smelt of earth. Mixed together. It was somewhat pleasent for some reason. I looked at the spot where a small kid came out, very light purple hair with white-ish eyes walked out with a giant white horse with red eyes and red mane. My nose twitched. Next to him was a man with black-ish brown hair and red eyes. The smell was coming from him. The child smelt of blood, death, and earth. The man's eyes caught mine and I froze. The fish wiggled out of my grasp and my eyes shot to it. I reached for it, but missed, falling into the water.

"Nyah!" I cried out, completely drentched.

I heard laughter and I looked, the man was smirking while the kid was laughing. I glared at the child and stood up, pointing at finger at him, "It's not polite to laugh!"

The child stopped and glared at me. I glared back with equal intensity.

"Hakadoshi. That's enough."

"Hmph. Whatever."

I blinked, tilting my head. The strange man walked up to me and I stepped into a fighting stance, "Who are you?_!_"

He didn't stop until he was a breath away from me. His red eyes captured mine. I couldn't help, but shiver.

"I am called Naraku."

"What is yours?"

"Kyo."

His voice sent shivers down my spine, but I hid it. I tilted my head, "Nyah? Why are you here?"

"I am here to find a new hiding place."

I blinked, "Hiding place? Who are you hiding from?"

"From my enemies. They are chas-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and turned around. I peered around his shoulder to see a haynou, like me, with a girl in strange clothes, a monk, a small kitsune, and a demon slayer with a large feline. I started to shake. A demon slayer. What is a demon slayer doing here? I thought they were all dead! I started to shake slightly.

"You will die Naraku!" the Iun-hanyou shouted, swinging his sword to hit him, but it seemed to not affect Naraku. The inu-hanyou's sword bounced off of the barrier.

"Naraku! You're barrier can't stop my arrow!" The strange girl yelled, taking aim and shot the arrow.

I didn't know what possessed me to protect him, but I felt like I had to. I pulled my sword out with lightening speed, getting in front of him and slashing the arrow in two piece.

"What?" the girl said, shocked.

"What the? Anything play thing Naraku?"

I heard him chuckled. I could feel the vibrations from his chuckle. I suddenly was pressed against his chest, my back against his chest. His right arm was around my waist. Suddenly, a giant boomerang came out of no where, hitting the barrier. I looked up to see the demon slayer women. I started to shake in fear, my ears flat. I heard Naraku tsk slightly.

"Look at what you did demon slayer. You made my little kitty scared."

My ear twitched slightly as I felt my cheeks burn slightly. His little kitty? No one has ever said that before. No one has dare to try and claim me. I didn't know to feel embarrassed or angry.

"You're a neko hanyou." the slayer said, addressing me.

I looked at her face carefully and I suddenly recognized her. I felt anger swell through me. She killed my father! My village! I growled, my ears pulled back. My lips were curved over my teeth. My tail twitched angrily.

"Looks like my little kitty is angry with you slayer." Naraku said.

"Do you know her Sango?" the strange girl asked.

"I've never seen her before." the slayer, Sango, replied back.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me."

"What?"

I moved out of Naraku's grasp, with some nail digging into his arms and stepped forth, my sword drawn.

"You killed my father. My village. We were peaceful till you slayers came and killed everyone that I knew!"

Her eyes grew large and she said, "I remember you! You lived next to a human village. They said that you have been attacking them!"

"Humans are nothing but liars!" I growled out.

I felt Naraku's arm around my waist once more, "Poor slayer women, you killed an innocent village."

"Shut up you bastard!" The inu-hanyou growled.

Naraku just smirked and floated up into the sky with me. I struggled against him, but he kepted his grip on me.

"Till next time Inuyasha."

Everything started to get blurry and I shut my eyes. I felt him chuckle and I reopened my eyes. We were at a castle. My ears twitched with curiosity.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my castle." he said, releasing me.

I blinked, watching him go. I trotted after him, "Why did you bring me here?"

He suddenly stopped and I bumped into his back. He turned slightly, looking down at me. His face was void of emotion. The same with his eyes. He suddenly smirked, an evil one.

"I brought you here to be my servant."

I stared at his retreating back, my mind registering to what he said.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?_!_**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

My god...I cant Rin is trying to kill me!

Neko: *smirks* First with the grosses pairing of Inuyasha then to crossovers of Inuyasha/Naruto then to the awesome image of Gaara.

...*dies*

Neko: *snickers* I guess I'll be writing this story from now on. Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Fear Then No Fear**_

I jumped at every single noise, shrieking in fright and hiding. Hakudoshi only laughed at me. Kagura simple just looked amused. Kanna held no emotion, but I swore I saw the tiniest hint of a smile. Then there was Naraku, the bastard. He seemed to enough my fright. I could see it in his eyes. But at the moment, I was currently hiding in his closet. I had ran away from them and hid.

"Where is she?" Naraku growled.

I stayed silent, hiding further into his clothes, hoping to mask my scent, but it seemed to fail because the door opened to reveal Hakadoshi. He smirked at me.

"Found her Naraku."

He moved as Naraku came up. He grabbed my arm, harshly I might add, and yanked me out of the closet.

"Ow! Let go!" I shouted, tugging my arm.

"You will be silent wretch."

"I will not be silent! You are hurting me!"

He growled as he dragged me along. Yes...he _dragged_ me. He opened a door and threw me inside. He glared down at me with cold eyes.

"You will stay here. If you leave, I will kill you."

He slammed the door shut. I huffed, my ears and tail twitching in annoyance. I suddenly paused. Why wasn't I afraid of him and everyone else when I'm afraid of everything else? Was it because he actually defended me? Protected me from the slayer and her friends? I tilted my head as I stared at the wall.

"This doesn't make sense." I mumbled to myself.

"What doesn't make sense?"

I jumped, yowling in fright as I landed on my face. I grumbled to myself as I heard chuckles. I looked up to see Kagura leaning against the doorway. I shot her a playful glare and sat up.

"That wasn't nice." I said, pouting.

She shrugged, "Now answer my question."

"Oh..." Demanding much?, "It doesn't make sense to me because I'm afraid of everything else, but not afraid of you guys. I'm wondering why."

She raised an eyebrow, "That sure is strange."

I nodded, "Isn't it? That's what I thought as well!"

"Kagura. What are you doing here?"

I saw Naraku behind her, semi-glaring.

"I was seeing how she is doing."

His eyes narrowed and she left, not wanting to have to deal with him I guess. His eyes fell on me and my ears twitched. He walked up and leaned in close, staring at me.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked.

My tail poofed slightly, "You were listening in?_!_ That's not right!"

He growled slightly and grabbed my throat, pulling me close, "You don't have a say. Now answer my question!"

I shoved his hand off, huffing slightly, "Alright alright. I don't know myself okay."

He studied me. He has nice eyes...Wait...WHAT AM I THINKING?_!_ He moved away and walked to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder, "Come with me."

I obliged. I rather follow him then stay in this room. Wait! It's the other way around! Grrr! What is wrong with me today?_!_ I looked around. I saw Hakudoshi resting against Entei. I didn't see Kanna or anyone else for that matter. I ran into Naraku's back, bumping into him lightly. He opened a door to reveal a kitchen.

"This is were you will work for the time being."

I blinked, my eyes owlish. I looked up at him, "Nyah?"

His eyes narrowed again, "Don't use that cute expression with me. Get to work."

With that, he left. I entered the kitchen then paused. He called my expression cute! I felt my face flush. No one has ever said that to me. My ears flattened in sadness as I remembered all the other children taunting me. I sniffled slightly as I got to work. I shook my head.

"No! I will not let those memories make me sad! I must move on! Yeah! I'm going to make the most delicious meal anyone has ever tasted!" I said to myself, smiling widely.

**=O=O=**

After many hours of hard work, I have prepared a meal that (hopefully) would fit Naraku and everyone else. Mostly Naraku. I wiped away some sweat and placed each food dish on separate trays. I balanced each of them perfectly and walked out. Hakudoshi was still where I last saw him, but he was awake this time.

"Hey Doshi!"

He glared at me, "What?"

"Food for you!" I sang, walking over and placing the tray in his hands.

He looked at it and then at me, "You actually cooked?"

I nodded, "Yep! The least I could do for you guys putting me up."

He raised an eyebrow then smirked, "Whatever you say neko."

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I managed to find Kagura and Kanna, giving them their food. Along with Kohaku. I reached Naraku's door. I didn't bother to knock. I opened the door and walked it. He looked over at me, glaring. There was a priestess. She smelt of grave yard soil. I wrinkled my nose. A dead person brought back to life.

"What's this Naraku? How unlike you keeping a pet."

My tail bristled, showing my dislike as my ears pulled back. I placed the tray down and went straight up to her.

"Listen bitch. I don't who you are and I don't care for who you are, but say that again and I'll rip out our guts and force you to eat them."

Her eyes were wide with shock, along with Naraku's, but he smirked afterwords. I picked up the tray again and placed it next to him.

"Don't let it get cold."

I turned and started to walk out. Suddenly, an arrow landed next to my face. I stiffened, looking at it with wide eyes. I slowly looked at her. That bitch just tried to shot me! Anger swelled through my veins. Hatred as well. I glared at her and ripped the arrow out of the wall.

"You just shot at me! What the hell is your problem?_!_"

Her eyes narrowed at me, like she was studying me.

"What are you?"

I blinked, tilting my head, "Nyah?"

Okay, she just confused me.

"You seem to be a hanyou...but you are also something else."

Wait...what? I narrowed my eyes, "What the hell are you talking about lady? I am a hanyou. A neko hanyou! I don't know what you are talking about and frankly, I'm getting tired of it."

I waved to them and said, "I'm going back to my room now."

I turned again and almost made it out the door when all of a sudden, pain erupted through out my shoulder and the top of my back. I howled in pain, falling to the floor. Oh god...It hurts! It hurts! I faintly hear Naraku growl and a body slamming. I screeched as the arrow was pulled out. I felt arms go around me, pulling me. I felt my kimono opening up slightly and pulled down off of my shoulder. I felt a tongue run across my wound, which caused me to arch my back. It felt..pleasure, but weird at the same time. I didn't want the tongue anywhere near me. I heard a growl.

"You will stay still. I am cleaning your wound." a voice hissed in my ear.

It was Naraku. After that, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: Hmm...seems like other half isn't here today.

Kyo: I hate you people...so much

Neko: Sup Kyo.

Kyo: *scoffs*

Neko: ...*pulls out a frying pan and smack her with it*

Kyo: *BANG* *THUD*

Neko: Good. Now that that's settled, please review. And I'd like to thank **Lorna Roxen** for being the only reviewer so far. So she will get a hint for the next chapter. And we'd like more reviews please. Thank you.**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Complicated Things  
**_

I awoken to the sound of nothing. That's right...nothing. There was no movement, no creaking, no nothing. I felt...different. I reached up and touched the top of my head to find...my ears gone...Wait...MY EARS?_!_ I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that flew across my back. What the hell did that priestess do to me?_!_ My ears and tail were gone! I laid back down, sighing. I looked out the window. The sky was shining. I furrowed my eyebrows together. This isn't right. I counted the days in my head. Tonight was the new moon. Damn it. She caused me to transform early. I closed my eyes and I heard the door open. I wonder who it is. I felt a hand brush against my cheek to my forehead. I stayed still. I felt the hand go back to my cheek and traveling down. What the hell?_!_ I opened my eyes, glaring at the person. That person turned out to be Naraku. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked at him.

"I see that you are awake now." he said.

He hasn't said anything about me being human for the time being. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled me up, causing me to groan in pain. I rested my head against his bicep, feeling the muscles under the skin move, flexing slightly. I heard him tsk slightly as he looked over the wound.

"Seems that you have reopened it."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "It's that I'm in my human form because of that priestess. Tonight is the new moon. I shouldn't be like this till tonight."

I felt him lick the wound again and I shivered. I felt his lips curve into a smirk and he pulled away. He placed a bandage on and re-settled my kimono. I laid down again and sighed. I suddenly realized something. I looked at Naraku and asked, "Do you transform into a human also on the new moon?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't. I'm different then the other half-demons."

"Really? I thought that since you're a half demon, you lose your demonic powers as well."

"I was born of different demons."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh. That'll explain it."

"Do all half demons lose their demonic powers?"

"Yeah, they do."

He suddenly smirked, causing me to be frightened slightly.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about."

I clicked my tongue and nodded. He seemed different then before. I just couldn't place it. Was it the sun rays hitting on him or was it my human eyes? I lifted my hand up, playing with a lock of my now blonde hair. It use to be silver, but now it's blond. My eyes are a light brown and not crimson. I sighed. I didn't like being human, but I didn't like being a demon. I like being me. My own person.

"You're hair is much more prettier when you are a half-demon."

I looked at Naraku, my cheeks flushing.

"O-Oh...um...thank you." I said shyly.

What the hell is wrong with me? Did I suddenly like him now. He stood up and left, leaving me to my own thoughts. I missed him already. Gah! No! What is wrong with me?_!_ Am I already in love with him? Urgh! Stupid human emotions! I pouted, laying on my stomach. I felt my eyes get heavy and soon enough, I fell back in the abyss of darkness.

**=O=O=**

I awoke again to find it dark. I blinked sleepily. I sat up slowly. My back didn't hurt as much as before. I stretched slightly, shaking out my hair. I didn't sense Naraku or anyone else. Was I alone?

"No you aren't." a voice said.

I jumped and whipped around. It was Hakudoshi. A small smirk playing on his face. Oh crap! Did he read my mind earlier?

"Earlier? No I didn't."

I blinked, confused, "Then why are you smiling."

His smirk grew wider, "Because I know something you don't."

He...knows something? That I don't? What? I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Doshi."

His eyes narrowed, "I hate that nickname."

"Well I think it's cute. So get use to it."

He came over and leaned in close, "I said, I hate that nickname."

I leaned in as well, glaring, "Well I said that I think it's cute. Get. Use. To. It."

He growled slightly and leaned away, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't know why Naraku keeps you around. He should've killed you off long ago."

I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close, hugging him of some short.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Doshi."

"Let go of me wretch!"

"Make me!"

He growled and tossed me over his shoulder, in which I crashed through the doors and slammed against the wall. I cried out in pain when my shoulder connected against the wall. My vision blurred and I groaned in pain.

"Hakudoshi. What are you doing?" a cold voice said.

I felt arms wrap around me again and I moaned. My shoulder throbbed with pain. I didn't the voices as I nuzzled my nose against his neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent. I felt him move and only a thought came through me before I blacked out. Maybe...I do love him...but...it's too early to tell.


End file.
